


MY KILLER MY SAVER

by euphorianyx



Series: MY KILLER MY SAVER [1]
Category: Ji Chang Wook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS AU, BTS fluff, BTS/You, Bts/reader - Freeform, F/M, Jungkook angst, Top Jeon Jungkook, bts angst, bts fic, bts smut, ji chang wook fic, ji chang wook smut, ji chang wook/reader - Freeform, jungkook au, jungkook fic, jungkook fluff, jungkook smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorianyx/pseuds/euphorianyx
Summary: Even though JungKook seemed normal he was insane inside. As in a true psychopath. Already commited numerous murders, he now had is eyes on you. Not knowing who he really was, you were blindly walking towards his trap. What would he do if ChangWook found who JungKook was? Being together since childhood, you were important so you had to stay alive. Would he be able to save you no matter what? What if it all comes down to a choice you had to make? Would you choose to be alive or die?





	1. Childhood Love

He smiled at you the same way again. The smile that has been shaking your heart every single time but you could not say anything to him. The way that white shirt covered his perfect body tightly and his perfectly pushed back hair made him look surreal. At least he was here with you but you did not know if it was enough anymore. Though Chang Wook threw his arm around you casually.

“Ahhh I feel good today…”

The walk you shared till your Street was peaceful. The sky was clear and the night breeze felt good on your skin as you both sat on the bench. You pointed at the sky which he followed.

“The nothern star…”

Chang Wook squinted his eyes for a short moment before he leaned back.

“It’s always the brightest…”

Like you, you thought but could not say it out loud. The silence was far from being uncomfortable. When you rubbed your hands on your arms Chang Wook noticed you were cold. He slowly left his grey jacket on your shoulders. The smell washed through you as if it was a torture. With that bright smile he checked the clock.

“Weren’t you supposed to go inside?”

You shook your head.

“Lets stay a little bit more.”

Chang Wook and you started to make random shapes connecting the stars. You did not even know how time passed by until he suddenly stood up. Saying,

“I am gone little one”

Chang Wook ruffled your hair. That was the one thing you hated to be called by him. Since you grew up together he kept you calling like that even though you became his coworker. He waved at you and walked towards his white dublex. After a deep long sigh you made your way towards your home across his. Lying down on your bed you hugged the jacket he left with you. Dreaming of him through the night you woke up early in the morning.

It was another work day so you got ready. With your mini dress and curled hair, you looked fine. The brachelet completed the outfit along with your knee high boots. When you got out Chang Wook was already walking towards his car. As he heard you, he stopped and turned around. Suddenly his eyebrows were shot up and his voice got deeper.

“Isn’t that too short?”

You stopped and looked down, confused.

“What’s wrong with it? Everyone wears things like this?”

Chang Wook tilted his head then you both got in the car. On the way when you saw this cutely designed coffee shop you chirped.

“Can you pull over? I want to buy us coffee.”

When you walked in, a tall guy stood behind the counter. He had big eyes and a delicate face with wide shoulders. He looked like a runway model in that simple black uniform. You stopped in front of him and he flashed you a dazzling smile.

“Welcome to Day&Night… What would you like?”

His voice was so soft that it could be sweet as caramel. Taking your eyes away from him for a second you coughed.

“Two pike place roasts please.”

He tilted his head for a second then murmured.

“Interesting…”

Furrowing your eyebrows in confusion you could not help but asked while waiting.

“Whats interesting?”

He slowly lifted his head to look at you.

“Your choice of coffee”

The guy in front of you said then went back to brewing the coffee. Still finding the situation awkward you grabbed the white paper cups he left on the counter.

“What would you expect me to choose?”

You blurted out, surprising yourself then bit down your lip. He seemed lost at first but gave you another smile when he realized what you were talking about.

“Vanilla or honey crunch…”

Before you could ask why he went on.

“You are delicate…Bitter tastes do not suit such a beautiful face.”

A small smile spread on your lips before you could realize. Walking out the door your cheeks were still red. You handed a cup to Chang Wook without a word. Looking at your face carefully he raised his eyebrows.

“Yah… Why are your cheeks red?”

Just as Chang Wook asked he saw the young guy inside. Rolling his eyes, his tongue poked his cheek as if he was somewhat jealous.

“Look at the little one…”

You bit down your lip.

“Don’t call me like that.”

Chang Wook chuckled while driving away from the coffee shop. You both sipped your coffees on the way to work. By the afternoon you finished the last e-mail you were supposed to send after it was finally time for lunch. You were in front of the counter and looking for the menu of the day. The voice you know really well washed your ear and you found Chang Wook standing right behind you.

“Lets get jajangmyeon.”

You agreed then you both took one of the small tables beside the window. The sunlight dimly shined on his face so you could not help watching the beautiful man for a good minute. His big eyes and lips were in great harmony with his high cheekbones. When you realized you were gawking, you shook your head.

After you were done there was a little sauce left on the corner of your lip. Chang Wook reached for a napkin and cleaned it for you. Somehow you felt this electricty radiating from his body and he looked into your eyes as if he felt it too. Then he just averted his gaze, putting the napkin down.

The ride back to home was fun with your favorite songs blasting on the speakers. You hummed along with the lyrics which Chang Wook smiled. Though the night was not that fun when the power went off. Even if you did not want to admit you were scared to be in the dark alone. Still undecided you grabbed your phone and made your way towards Chang Wook’s house. Your hand lingered in the air in front of the door. Sighing if you were doing the right thing you just shyly knocked.

Chang Wook seemed surprised when he opened the door in his black tshirt and sweatpants. You were about to explain your reason but a female voice filled your ear.

“Who is that?”

You could not help with the expression on your face so it probably said it all.

“Oh you had a guest?”

Chang Wook just confirmed you with the nod of his head.

“Yeah…”

You looked down, biting your lip.

“I didn’t know… I’ll just get going…”

He seemed like he had something to say but you did not wait. You just wanted to leave and be left alone in your misery. Your teardrops escaped as soon as you closed the door of your home. You just lay down on your bed and did nothing but cried. Under the sheets you pulled your knees towards yourself as you could not stop.

You did not know when you fall asleep but the ringing alarm woke you up with an incredible headache. You did not want to go with him but calling in sick would probably need a reasonable explanation so you just had to go.

It was one of the most awkward moments when you and Chang Wook saw each other. He just greeted you like he usually did and you returned the same but the ride was unusually quiet. You both had a lot to say but noone broke it. You remembered the coffee shop was close so it was the first time you spoke.

“Can you stop by that shop? I want to buy coffee.”

He went okay and wanted to come with you.

“Ah you don’t need to come. I will bring them.”

You hurried inside to find the barista you saw yesterday. He just raised his head to welcome whoever came. When Jung Kook’s eyes landed on you he remembered you right away. The perfect girl for his next perfect scene. He stopped in the mid-sentence.

“Oh you…”

You arched an eyebrow at the beautiful man in surprise.

“You had two pike place roasts last time…”

When he explained your eyes were wide.

“Do you remember me?”

He smiled after your simple question.

“It’s hard to forget such a pretty face…”

After he revealed, he looked down as if he was shy. You bit down your lip and thanked for his compliment. His hands on the counter he gave you a small smile.

“I did not ask what you want yet…but I guess two pike place roasts.”

You could not help with the smile spreading across your lips.

You shyly went on.

“A pike place roast and a honey crunch.”

He started to prepare while murmuring.

“You remember my suggestion.”

He directed his big black eyes at you after grabbing a papercup and a pen.

“I forgot to ask your name yesterday.”

You snaped out of deep thoughts as you almost stuttured.

“Y/N”

He grabbed the other papercup which caused you to look out of the window to Chang Wook’s side. A deep sigh left your mouth before you whispered his name. The barista in front of you followed your gaze and left the papercup down. His long slender fingers gently pushed his back and exposed his forehead. He arched an eyebrow.

“Is he your boyfriend?”

This simple yet serious question startled you for a second. Shaking your head you explained.

“No ! He is… a friend.”

The guy licked his thin lips then looked away. Only then you noticed the small mole under his bottom lip.

“Would it be too bad if I say I am glad to hear that?”

You blinked your eyes a few times thinking how to respond. You shook your head which caused him to flash you a sweet grin. Your hands touched for a mere second while he was handing you the cups. Before you turned around you asked with your cheeks red again.

“Your name?”

His soft voice filled your ears as if it was a music.

“Jung Kook”

You walked out and got in the car with your mind still at the coffee shop. You whispered Jung Kook’s name which Chang Wook noticed. He also noticed the different smell coming from your cup.

“Is it not the same?”

You shook your head with a small smile.

“This is honey crunch.”

Chang Wook furrowed his eyebrows.

“You never got that before.”

You stared out of the window to the coffee shop that was about to leave your sight.

“Maybe its time for a change…”

Chang Wook looked at you but you did not notice because you were busy staring out of the window. You tried to ignore him for the rest of the day but in the end you had to be in the same car. The silence lingered in the air until Chang Wook broke it.

“So little one… Did you go there again to see that barista?”

You were not expecting such a question from him. To be honest, you did not want to answer. Pulling a trick you asked why did he ask such a thing.

“I don’t know…I just thought you might…”

Was Chang Wook’s simple response to your question. If you started to talk, you could have asked about the girl from last night.

“So the girl from last night… Is she your girlfriend?”

Chang Wook remembered the talk with boss. He was called to the big room and Nam Ji Won was sitting behind his big desk. He light up his cigarette and offered one to Chang Wook which he accepted. The smoke suddenly filled the air as they were left alone. Ji Won explained the matter then.

“Chun Hei is my daughter. Someone broke into her house. She will stay with you tonight. I will get one of my houses ready and find someone else to watch out for her tomorrow. I warn you… Keep your mouth shut about her because noone knows and noone will, understand?”

Chang Wook wanted to explain but he could not say anything to you. A deep sigh left his mouth before he answered the question that almost got your heart beat as if it was rip off your chest.

“No,she isn’t”

You arched your eyebrows at him.

“But she stayed last night, didn’t she?”

Chang Wook looked away from you and locked his eyes on the road again.

“Yes…”

All you needed was some hope but you lost it when Chang Wook confirmed she spend the entire night with him. Then you decided. If someone were ever interested in you would not turn them down.


	2. Night Date

By the next morning the alarm started to ring under your soft pillow. Too tired to open your eyes you slide your hand. Your fingers finally found the phone and randomly clicked on the screen. Too tired to move you wanted to sleep for five more minutes. When you opened them again it was already half an hour. Realizing you were painfully late you kicked the sheets off of yourself.

Looking for something to wear, you quickly decided on a peachy pencil skirt and same shade shirt. Putting your hair into a bun seemed the best option so it would look decent at least. Still had to do make up the time was already up. You heard a gentle knock on the door and opened it while wearing your earrings. Chang Wook stood there all his handsomeness while smiling at you. Within his navy blue suit and light blue shirt he looked even better. His hair was perfectly done, emphasizing his jawline. Taking a step towards you Chang Wook just gently flicked your head with a finger he folded.

“Did you fall asleep?”

You just caressed your forehead once hoping it would not turn into red already. You hesitated but still asked anyway.

“Why don’t you come in. “

Chang Wook casually took a step in. When you gave him another apoletigic look he smiled again.

“It’s okay…”

You asked for five minutes and literally ran back to your room. Doing your make up by the mirror you kept checking on the clock so he would not wait too much. When you walked back, Chang Wook was by the counter and pouring himself some water.

"Are you done?”

He asked before drinking. You simply nodded and was looking for a jacket. You skipped the coffee on the way, though your mind drifted towards JungKook. It felt like he was waiting for you but you tried to brush it off. Chang Wook noticed you were slipping then snapped his fingers.

“Are you listening?”

You were startled for a moment but were quick to come back to your senses. You nodded then he opened the radio. The morning news were on. Gentle voice of female speaker was serious as she announced the new murder happened last night. Chang Wook arched an eyebrow.

“Another one?”

You turned up the volume.

“This is the sixth murder.”

_…The victim is a twenty one years old woman who was working for an advertisement company. Police is still investigating the crime scene but there is no evidence so far. Appearance of the criminal remains a mystery. The only thing known is he has big black eyes which was found in the hands of previous victim written on a thin paper. The profilers are working on all the cases of this serial killer. They announced the murderer is probably a male in twenties or early thirties…_

You and Chang Wook exchanged looks as the news shifted towards a different topic. Chang Wook reached for his pocket. He handed you a small black device. It was thin and round which would be hard to notice. “Always keep this with you, okay?” You just took another look at the small thing laying in your palm.

“What is this?”

Chang Wook seemed somewhat nervous while explaining.

“This is connected to my phone. When you press the button it will send me a signal. If you ever feel like you are in danger just press it so I will know where you are.”

You just chuckled at his words.

“You decided to be my Knight?”

Chang Wook laughed as he urged you to put it in your pocket.

“Isn’t that a little ancient?”

He murmured. You both still had bright smiles on your faces.

“We both are old schoolers, aren’t we?”

He nodded then you both laughed again. If only he would see you as a woman. Locking your fingers on your lap, you kept your eyes on them. He was so close yet so far from you. He was there but out of your reach. You did not even realize you sighed loudly. Chang Wook noticed something bothered you but he could not ask as you just got out of the car. Your walk inside the enormous building was quiet.

The day was busy and you did not even know how the time flied. It was already lunch time but it was hard for you to make it to the cafeteria because a pile of documents still waited for you to be checked. Hearing footsteps you finally raised you head. Your boss added five more documents and checked on how you were doing.

“Will you be able to get them ready for this evening Y/N?”

Nam Ji Won casually asked. With a small smile that was forced, you said you would get them all ready for him. He left with a cocky smirk on his face and you had to do everything to hide your annoyance.

“I am not a freaking robot.”

You murmured quietly while grabbing the next paper. You heard footsteps again. It was so soon that you thought it was Nam Ji Won and he heard you. Biting your lip you raised your head only to find Chang Wook. Your relief was obvious as your tense shoulders were at ease again. When you saw two plates of sushi in his hands you clapped your hands.

“You really are my saver…”

Chang Wook smiled while asking.

“Are you that hungry?”

You nodded.

“I’m starving. I didn’t even have breakfast.”

Chang Wook and you just sat side by side. The sauce in the middle you shared it along with wasabi. There were six pieces for each of you but you feeded the last one to Chang Wook. He just had to lean towards you to eat it. When he got closer your heart ached even more. He just spent the entire night with another woman but was smiling at you the very same way. You just had to accept the fact he will always see you as his sister. You just took a step away from him and gulped.

“Tha…nk…you…”

Chang Wook arched an eyebrow but did not say anything. When he left you closed your eyes for a good moment. Going back to work seemed the best option to keep yourself busy. The work finally ended on time as you left the papers on the table for your boss. On the way back home you asked Chang Wook to stop in front of Day&Night.

“My head hurts… I need my daily coffee dose…”

You explained. Chang Wook stopped and got out of the car with you. Standing behind the counter as always JungKook saw you walking in.

“Y/N…”

The black uniform fitted well to his wide shoulders and tiny waist. The arms of white shirt was folded, leaving his weiny forearms He smiled but that beautiful smile faded away when he saw Chang Wook behind you. Chang Wook did not like the way he called you by your name. “How are you?” You asked but JungKook did not answer at first. His eyes shifted between you and Chang Wook. Though Chang Wook did not like JungKook’s stares. In fact he found them rather weird and cold. JungKook then locked eyes with you.

“I am fine but you… I was worried when you didn’t show up in the morning.”

A smile grew on your lips.

“I fell asleep so I couldn’t stop by here.”

Chang Wook carefully watched the dialogue you exchanged. Then literally interrupted you.

“Let’s buy the coffees, hmm?”

His voice was rather sharp mirroring his expression. You did not understand why but JungKook’s eyes were still on you.

“Vanilla?”

He casually asked. You nodded and he went to prepare your coffees. When they were finally done JungKook handed the paper cups to you. Chang Wook made his way towards the door to get out of there soon. JungKook gently touched your arm when you turned around.

“Can I ask for your number?”

You bite down your lip then nodded. He handed you the phone and you dialed your number. While he was taking it back your hands touched each other for a second. Intense electricity ran down your body but you could not take your hand away. Instead your eyes met and stayed like that for a moment as if time froze. JungKook was the first one to move. He took his hand away and the other was at the back of his neck as he flashed you a seemingly shy smile. In the evening when you just got out of the shower there was a text message on your phone.

The fact that you accepted his offer just hit you and you stood in your room with your fingers on your mouth. Well... Since you had no hope with Chang Wook, Jung Kook might be a good start. Trying to decide what to wear you forgot to close the curtains. You threw your jeans and a black classic top on the bed you believed they were the right choice.

On the other side of the street Chang Wook noticed you were changing. He wanted to turn around and not look at you but failed. You were too gorgeous to keep his eyes off. In your maroon lace bra and panties you were beautiful and sexy. Noticing his mouth drying he gulped but still could not stop watching you. Throwing your black top on you decided to do your hair into a high ponytail. Walking around like that Chang Wook kept watching every single move then what he was doing hit him.

“What is wrong with you? Don’t be like this, huh... Let’s not be like this.”

He shook his head to get rid of all those dirty thoughts he just had for you. Then he realized one thing. Where were you going? He grabbed his cardigan and walked out at the same time you. You were surprised when you saw Chang Wook outside within his casual clothes. He did not hesitate to walk towards you.

“Where are you going?”

You squinted your eyes at him playfully.

“Why? You are going to follow me or something?”

Though Chang Wook was not playing. He arched his eyebrows.

“Don’t you know its dangerous.”

You just kept your eyes locked to his contumaciously.

“I will meet someone...”

Chang Wook’s tongue poked his cheek.

“Is it that barista? What was his name... JungKook?”

Surprised you nodded. Chang Wook asked if you have the device he gave you earlier. You nodded again.

“Don’t worry if I don’t feel safe I will use it, okay?”

You walked away with Chang Wook still staring behind you.


	3. Hide & Seek

You walked away with Chang Wook still staring behind you. It did not take long for you to reach the place JungKook sent the location. A black big motorcycle next to him JungKook’s muscular body was up against the grey stone wall. Hands in pocket and a cigarette between his lips he was shining in the dark with his black hair.

When his big eyes landed on you he pulled off the cigarette of his lips. A small smile spreading on them he threw the smoke to the ground then put it off with a simple step.

“Sorry I wanted to finish it before you arrive.”

You shook your head casually.

“No I am fine with it.”

JungKook gave you a big grin.

“But you don’t smoke, do you?”

You simply answered no. JungKook looked away as he murmured.

“Good girl huh? Pity.”

You could not make sense of what he meant to say but it felt like he was bolder than he was at the coffee shop. He just offered you his hand and you shyly took it. He looked down to where your fingers were connected and you sweetly smiled at him. JungKook was hard to figure out and that mystery always got into your system. You just followed him without any question because you knew one thing… He was not a bad guy.

On the motorcycle, behind him your heart was pounding like crazy. He offered you the second helmet. Putting it on you tightly hugged him before he hit the gas even more. Though the road you followed became quieter and more desolated. He stopped while you were in the middle of nowhere with tall greenish trees on the both side of the road. His took his helmet off so did you. 

“Why did you stop here?”

You asked innocently. Saying nothing, JungKook got off the motorcycle. His eyes were dark and voice was dangerously lower.

“How about a game” he said “You hide and I seek…”

Confused you arched an eyebrow at him.

“What?”

JungKook let out a creepy kind of chuckle.

“I am being nice because you are a good girl so go and hide…”

When you realized what was happening your mind became a mess. A part screamed for you to run and try to get away from him. The very same part helped you to activate the device Chang Wook gave you. JungKook took a step back with a cheeky smirk on his lips.

“Fifteen seconds then I will seek… You better hide well.”

Though the second part was braver and made the choice to stay. You stood there and watched JungKook in all his glory as he counted down from fifteen. He was beautiful… With his well shaped eyebrows and long lashes. His thin lips were moving slowly as he spoke. His wide shoulders and strong arms were such a great contrast to his tiny waist. 

When he opened his eyes again he was surprised to find you right in front of him. He tilted his head to side as he asked seriously.

“Why are you still here?”

You looked down for a good moment than a small smile played on your lips.

“Whats the point of game if I know I will lose…”

JungKook arched an eyebrow at you as he took two steps closer. His hand reached for your hair as he gently brushed it off of your shoulder. He came even closer then whispered to your ear.

“Interesting…Shouldn’t you be crying and running away from me?”

You heavily gulped but voice was calmer than you expected. It did not even quaver.

“Does it matter? Won’t you catch me in the end. I just want this to be easy”

He took a step back and studied your face carefully. It was obvious he was interested in whatever was going through your mind.JungKook bit down his lip and if he were not trying to kill you, you could be thinking how sexy he actually was. He grabbed you by your arm and started to drag you behind him. 

“Where are you taking me?”

You asked but he did not care to answer instead he made you walk in front of him. Above the small hill you just passed a really small wood house was seen. You realized he was taking you there but you did not know why. Maybe it was foolish of you not trying to run away but you went with him. JungKook stopped by the door and had a poker face.

“Go inside.”

Since you had no other option you obeyed to him. The dim yellow light was the only thing that let you see around. He grabbed a match and light it up. Soon after the crackling sound of the fireplace filled the air. 

“Is this your home? Why did you bring me here?”

You simply asked while sitting down in front of the fire. Those questions were completely ridiculous just as for you to try to chat with him but his current reactions were giving you a courage they should not. He thought for a minute.

“You got my attention… You did not run away from me.”

You refused to look him in the eyes.

“You think I am not scared?”

JungKook shook his head.

“I know you are but still… You are brave enough to take the risk.”

Becoming even smaller than you already were, you whispered.

“Does this mean you will still play the game with me?”

JungKook did not answer your question as he left the small living room. When he came back he had his own cardigan in his hands. He gently left it on your shoulders.

“Was this always the reason?”

A light chuckle left JungKook’s thin lips.

“Does it matter?”

When you licked your lips then nodded he looked down then his eyes captivated yours. You could not look away this time because his big pitch black eyes were so deep that you could drown in them. He whispered your name after that you felt an incredible pain in your palm. You did not notice he had razor blade in his hand. 

You did not take your eyes away from him. You only closed your fingers without any single sound. Looking at the blood dripping from the single cut inside your palm his cold expression changed. He disappeared again. When you saw cotton for dressing you were surprised. He gently cleaned the blood and wrapped the cut with light touches. 

“Since you already know I have to kill you…”

JungKook murmured more to himself than to you. Then his eyes found yours again.

“But I don’t want to hurt you… Would you stay here.”

Wondering how he could change so suddenly you thought for a moment. There was someone else in front of you rather than the cold blooded murderer. More fragile and saying what he desired. Not knowing why and with what kind of courage you hugged him.

The fact that he care for you caused you to feel different. This man who killed others within a heartbeat was feeling sad because he hurt you. He was still for a moment with wide eyes. Hesitatently he wrapped his arms around you. Head was resting on his chest you listened to his heartbeat got slower.

By the fireplace, you sat down with JungKook behind and his arms wrapped around you. Did not realize how long it was but you were about to fall asleep. JungKook carried you up. You did not open your eyes to see what would he do. He put you down to bed slowly and pulled the sheets over. When you saw he turned around to leave you held his hand.

“Stay with me…”

JungKook looked at you in the eyes as he arched an eyebrow.

“Do you want to sleep together?”

You shrugged with a simple yes. He laid down next to you and pulled the sheets again. He held your hand on his so it would not get any worse. Sleeping next to a murderer must have been the most normal action of yours ! Though it was not uncomfortable at all. He was warm and sleep was about to win over. However JungKook pulled his arm away then straightened his tense body up.

“Wake up” he said “Get up…”

You rubbed your eyes harshly then asked.

“What’s going on?”

JungKook’s eyes were dark as he was dead serious.

“You cannot stay here with me.”

You contumaciously looked into his eyes when you asked why. He got up real fast grabbing you along. He yanked your hand and pulled off the plaster. He held it in front of your eyes.

“I am the reason of this, do you know?”

You just pulled your hand away while closing your fingers because of the pain. JungKook went on.

“I can hurt you… I can do worst things…”

You placed your hand on his cheek.

“I think you are scared because you want to be nice to me.”

With the truth thrown at his face JungKook stopped. His voice was lower than it usually was.

“For the first time I felt something when someone got hurt.”

You arched an eyebrow at him.

“Is that bad?”

You crossed your arms. JungKook took your arm and twisted it. You were facing the wall with his chest against your back.

“Yes it is… Since you will leave…”

You tried to move as much as you could almost squaled.

“Thats why I slept between your arms, isn’t it?”

Though JungKook grabbed a pair of scissors from the drawer next to him. He opened them and pointed the sharp edge towards your artery.

“A little cut would be enough for you to die”

He whispered with a dangerous voice. You moved your shoulders again.

“If you wanted me dead you would have done it instead of telling me.”

You fought back. JungKook finally gave in then turned you towards himself. When you two faced each other you looked at him right in the eyes. His face was close you until an inch left.

“How close can you be?”

He shamelessly asked. He looked at you up to down as he bit down his lips. The scissors in his hand was at the hem of your top now. You gently pulled it away.

“No need for that.”

After a smirk you pulled the black top off of yourself and threw it to the ground beside his feet.


End file.
